Harry Potter and the Soul Crystal
by MrIce
Summary: Harry Potter is depressed because of his Godfather's death. He has to deal with it, because he is about to face a big task. He will also be able to talk to Sirius again -and even with his parents! There will also be a romance.
1. Default Chapter

Making Decisions.  
  
This is my story about Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. I don't speak English as my mother language, but I will try my best. –And please say if I make mistakes. I will try to update every day. Please Read and Review. Nothing Is My Own   
  
Harry Potter, a fifteen years old boy (sixteen in a few hours), were laying in his bed thinking about how unfair life was. It was now only a few months ago, his Godfather had died. He just lay in his bed all day, thinking about Sirius. He had gotten several owls from his best friends Hermione and Ron, saying that everything will be fine. But how could it be fine? He hadn't written back to any of their letters. Ron had said to him in every letter that it wouldn't take long before they would come and pick him up. But Harry wouldn't return to the magical world. He would rather stay at the Dursley's, where he could be all alone. But then, as he lay there in his bed, a tiny little owl came into the room, it zoomed round in circles and hooted. After watching Pig for a minute and Petunia yelling to stop the owl, Harry managed to get up and take the letter attached to the owl's leg. He opened it, and could see it was from Hermione, by the neat handwriting. It said:  
  
'Dear Harry, Why haven't you written back? I and Ron are worried about you! You need to talk to somebody, and remember, we are always there to talk, I personally wish you would come soon; I can't take a second more of Ron. He is driving me mad; I think he needs some "boy talk." By the way, Ron' father is saying that some people from the ministry is coming to pick you up tomorrow, so be ready. I can't wait to see you. About your birthday present, you will get it when you're here. I don't think there is more news to tell. With love, Hermione'  
  
Harry didn't even consider writing back; he just put the letter on the desk, where all the other letters he had gotten from Ron and Hermione were. He threw himself onto the bed, he needed some rest. He had only just closed his eyes, before falling asleep.  
  
When he woke up, he were all covered in sweat, he had had a nightmare. It was something about Voldemort, but he couldn't remember exactly what he had been dreaming. His dinner was on the floor, next to his bed. He hadn't heard Petunia coming in with it. It was three pieces of toast, some cheese and fruit. He gave Hedwig the fruit and started eating the toast. Then he suddenly realized it, he had been sixteen for twenty minutes now. "Happy birthday, Harry." He said to himself, remembering his eleventh birthday, when Hagrid, the giant, had had smashed the door open, of the little house on that island, telling him, he was a wizard, one of the most powerful in the world. A few tears found their way down his cheek. 'Powerful?' Harry whispered to himself, 'Not powerful enough to save my Godfather or Cedric!' he closed his eyes, when he had said that, willing himself to sleep.  
  
But he couldn't. The first night at the age of sixteen, he didn't get any sleep. He just thought about all his Godfather had done for him. Why couldn't he have done anything back, like saving his life? Or helped him to prove, he was innocent? Then maybe he wouldn't have been at The Ministry Of Magic! As the late hours of the night passed, his hatred to Belastrix Lestrange and Voldemort grew and grew.  
  
At last he slammed his fist at the wall and started to cry uncontrollably. Why couldn't he have been dead instead of Sirius? 'Why is everyone dying?' he thought. His parents, Cedric Diggory and his Godfather. He hated the Wizarding world. Maybe if he didn't return, his hatred and sorrow would disappear. He stopped crying. Yes, he wouldn't return, he would never return to Grimauld Place or the Burrow. Not even return to Hogwarts again, ever. Hogwarts would never feel like home again. He had now made a choice. Everyone is allowed to make their own choices. So Harry had made this. And for the first time since Sirius had died, he felt better.  
  
He then felt his eyes getting heavy, he understood why, because the time was five thirty in the morning. And for the first time at the age of sixteen, he saw the sun. But he only saw a few seconds of it, before he fell into the land of dreams. 


	2. Leaving The Dursleys

Leaving The Dursley's  
  
This chapter may be a little boring. But I'll publish it anyway. Please Read and Review. Nothing Is My Own. ********************  
  
The next day Harry woke up, when three puffs came from downstairs. He looked over at the clock on his wall. It said twelve thirty.  
  
He heard his aunt Petunias scream: "What do you want here? We didn't do anything to him!" Harry could hear a few voices mumbles. He heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. The person stopped outside Harry's door, and knocked. "I'm not in here." Harry yelled at the door, hoping the person would go away.  
  
Remus Lupin, who was the person standing outside the door, said: "But we have come to pick you up!" Harry didn't answer. Lupin opened the door, and walked in. "Come on Harry." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" said Harry.  
  
Lupin's smile faded, "I miss him too, you know. But we have to move on."  
  
Harry gave Lupin a cold glare, "I have moved on." he said. Now another pair of footsteps was coming up the stairs, and into the room.  
  
It was Tonks, and she smiled all over her face. "What are you guys doing up here? Are you coming or not?" she said happily.  
  
"Harry won't leave." Lupin said as he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Why not?" he heard Tonks say to Lupin in almost a whisper.  
  
"I think he's depressed about, you know..." Lupin whispered back.  
  
"Well Harry," Tonks started. "If you won't come by free will, we'll have to take you by force!" she said.  
  
Harry took out his wand. He didn't know why, maybe if he said he would hex them, they'd leave. "No you won't!" he said staring at her, without blinking.  
  
"Exelliarmus." Tonks yelled. Harry's wand flew across the room and into Tonks' hand. "Now come on, Harry." she begged him.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving!" he almost yelled at her.  
  
"I and Tonks will start packing your stuff, and if you aren't ready then, we have no other choice than to take you by your own will!"  
  
Harry didn't even look at while they were packing, his stuff. It didn't take long, because Harry barely had unpacked, when he had got there.  
  
"Well Harry, are you coming?" Lupin said, now getting tired of this. Harry couldn't believe they still asked him about that question. Why didn't they get it? –He didn't want to leave.  
  
"Moody?" Tonks yelled down the stairs. "Will you come and take Harry's trunk?" Moody came slowly up the stairs and took Harry's trunk, down in the living room. "Are you ready Lupin?" Tonks asked.  
  
They got over to Harry's side, took each one of his arms and dragged him downstairs too, were Moody was standing at the fireplace. He had some floo powder ready. Tonks, Lupin and Harry were the first to go. "Grimauld Place 12." Tonks said loud and clearly. And they were gone.  
  
All the Weasley members (except Percy), Hermione and some from the Ministry (the Ministry of Magic has finally realized that Voldemort is at full power again, and is now on Dumbledore's side again.) were all waiting o welcome Harry. But their smiles quickly faded, when they saw a mad and yelling Harry.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME STAY AT THE DURSLEY'S? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET ME HERE?" Harry yelled at Tonks, Lupin and Moody, who just had come into view from the fire place.  
  
"Because it's too dangerous and risky, to let you stay at the Dursley's!" said Lupin, in his most comforting tone.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and the cage where Hedwig was in and headed upstairs, leaving all the people who were waiting for him to show up, speechless. 


	3. Buckbeak

Buckbeak.  
  
Please Read and Review. Nothing Is My Own. ********************  
  
Harry lay in his bed at Grimmauld Place. He hated this place, it had to many memories. He had now been there for three straight hours and had not talked to anyone. He didn't want to. Nobody understood his pain. Why couldn't they just have let him stay at Privet Drive?  
  
He thought about to go look for Ron and Hermione. He did want to talk to them, but something in the back of his head, told him not to go look for him. What did they think of him? Did they think he had gotten mad; by the way he had stormed out of the kitchen? He didn't care what they thought about it, he just did, what he did.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and thought about how great life must have been, if his parents and Sirius were not dead. If he was not marked with this scar; if he was not popular, for something he didn't even remember.  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. And two very familiar persons walked in. It was his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. "Hi Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione said in a sweet voice. It was obvious she didn't want to get him mad.  
  
"Like hell." Harry said. He didn't look at them, he couldn't.  
  
"I'm so sorry for you Harry." Hermione said, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"You don't have to be. It's all my fault." he could feel tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to cry in front of his two best friends.  
  
"Harry how can you say that?" Ron said, "It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything."  
  
"What do you know? You haven't lost both of your parents and you Godfather and seen another person get killed by Voldemort!"  
  
Harry was now standing up, heading for the door, when Ron said trying to comfort him; "For God sake, Harry. I'm just trying to help you. I'm your friend, what else should I do?"  
  
Harry turned around; he hadn't asked him, to come up to the room. "Well, YOU COULD LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed at his best friend, storming out the door. Not knowing where he was going, he ran as long away from the room where he had talked to Ron and Hermione.  
  
But when he came to the highest and the far end of the house he walked in to a room, where he was pleased to see Buckbeak. He walked slowly over to the great creature and bowed. It looked at Harry for a short moment before it bowed at him. Harry walked over to it and strokes its head. Harry sat down next to Buckbeak and started to talk. He didn't care that it probably couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. It was just nice for him to talk to somebody.  
  
The time passed quickly. Harry didn't know how long he had been with Buckbeak, but it was nice. He kept talking. He said whatever came into his mind. But to Harry's great surprise, Buckbeak seamed like it understood what he was saying. Like Buckbeak knew him. Buckbeak lay down next to Harry, with its head on Harry's lap, while Harry was stroking it. It looked in Harry's eyes like it wanted to say something.  
  
Harry suddenly got a slight shock, when he looked into its eyes that caused Buckbeak to jump to its feet. It was like he recognized those eyes. But he couldn't remember where from.  
  
After staring at Buckbeak for a second, he heard his stomach grumble. He rose to his feet and headed for the door. "I'll be back. I just wanted to get some food." Buckbeak nodded like it understood him.  
  
He walked down to the kitchen. He didn't meet anyone at this far end of the house; it was like nobody used it. He was walking in his own little world, when he bumped into someone; it was the last person he wanted to meet, the last person he wanted to talk to right now. It was Cho Chang. His old crush. She was starting her seventh year at Hogwarts. 'Of all people, why her' Harry thought.  
  
She was searching for words, when she finally said hi.  
  
"Hi Cho, how are you doing?" Harry asked. He just wanted this conversation to end.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. Why kept everyone asking that question? Haven't anyone heard his Godfather was dead? Why couldn't they just ask something else? "I have had it better." Harry said looking at his shoes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cho asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
Harry looked at her wit great surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What's wrong?' "Nothing." Harry said, as he walked past her. He walked into the kitchen in silence; he didn't want anyone to see him. He grabbed some food and headed back upstairs. He noticed the door to the room where Buckbeak were, was open. He got in and looked around. There at Buckbeak's side sat Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hi Harry. Beautiful creature isn't he?" Lupin said, not even looking at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier today." Harry said looking at his feet's.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. I know you miss him a lot." Lupin said, still not looking at Harry. It was like he couldn't take his eyes of Buckbeak.  
  
"I guess I was just hoping that I one day might move in here, with him. Like he promised to me." Harry said. A few tears found their way down his cheek.  
  
Lupin looked at him for the first time now. "Well you can live in this house from now on," Lupin said, a smile appeared on his face; "it belongs to you, Harry." he took out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Look, it says right here, that he has no family left, so the Noble House of Black will belong to Mr H. Potter."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are his Godson, you were the closest to family he has!" Lupin said. There was a long silence after this. They both didn't know what to say or do. Lupin finally managed to say something. "Well Harry, are you going to share that food with us or are you eating it alone?" 


	4. The Dragon Eagle

The Dragon Eagle.  
  
Please Read and Review. Nothing Is My Own. ********************  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Did this house really belong to him? It couldn't be, but Lupin did sound very serious. Harry was still in the room, where Buckbeak was. He sat up against it. He almost slept. Lupin had only just left. He could feel his eyes getting heavy.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place 12. All the Weasley members (even Percy), Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and his mom and dad were celebrating his birthday. None of them were dead. He was so lucky.  
  
But then it all disappeared and he was now in a room. Not a very big room. The window was open. Some kind of an eagle came into the room. The three people who were in the room, tried to get it out, but had no luck. Instead the eagle's eyes turned blood red and attacked. There was blood all over, it didn't give any mercy.  
  
It disappeared out of the room and into the clear sky. Two of the people tried to help the other one, who had been attacked. They screamed for help and four full grown men came into the room and carried the person out.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Harry woke up, he were all covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. The dream felt so real. It felt like he knew the people in his dream. He looked at his watch. It was six in the morning; he thought it might be good if he returned to his room.  
  
There was no Ron in the room. 'Weird, I wonder where he is.' Harry said to himself and walked out of the room again, to go look for his friend. There was no one in the house, he wondered if it was a dream. But it wasn't, he could feel the breeze from an open window.  
  
He walked down into the living room, where Albus Dumbledore sat at the fireplace. Harry walked in silence over to him; he didn't want to wake him up, if he was asleep. He looked at Harry as he came into view, "Where have you been?" he said with a stern look.  
  
"I have been in Buckbeak's room, sleeping." Harry said with a yawn.  
  
"You have to come, it's an emergency." Dumbledore said and gave him some floo powder. "We have to go to St. Mungo's."  
  
"What is wrong professor?" Harry said worried.  
  
"No time for question, Harry. Now come on!" Dumbledore said.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at St. Mungo's. "Follow me." Dumbledore said and led Harry down a corridor. "What are we doing in the closet ward?" Harry asked Dumbledore. But he didn't get any respond. Finally Harry saw what they were doing at St. Mungo's. Ron lay in a bed, all the Weasley members, Remus Lupin and Hermione sat around him.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes away from Ron. Mr Weasley nodded with tears in his eyes to Lupin.  
  
"Well have you heard of a so called Dragon Eagle?" Harry shook his head no. "Well, they are great creatures; they are usually black, with white wings. Their wings can each be three feet long and fly at the speed of fifty miles an hour..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked, now getting worried.  
  
"Well, this night, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had an attack in their room by such a Dragon Eagle." Lupin said, nor looking at his feet.  
  
'No!' Harry whispered, mostly to himself, remembering his dream from last night. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. The eagle he had seen in his dream attacking, had attacked his best friend Ron!  
  
"Sorry?" said Lupin, with a look of confusion.  
  
"Is he?.. Will he?.." Harry couldn't manage to say the right word.  
  
"He won't be fine. Ever again!" said Mr Weasley. He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"What?" Harry said, now getting a bit scared.  
  
"Harry, you remember that I was bitten by a werewolf, when I was a kid? Well, that is sort of the same that has happened to Ron. But only worse, he doesn't know when he will turn into an eagle, it will just happen! But he won't be as aggressive as I get when I turn into a werewolf."  
  
"No, it can't be!" Harry said, now getting tears in his eyes, "Not Ron!" Mrs Weasley walked over to Harry and gave him a motherly hug.  
  
"It's going to be all right." Mrs Weasley said, trying to comfort him.  
  
***  
  
When the time was ten p.m. everyone, except Mr and Mrs Weasley had to go home to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, Hermione, Ginny and Harry found their way up to one of the rooms. They had been up in the room for ten minutes, before Harry broke the silence.  
  
"It's not fair. Not Ron. It's not fair." Harry said, starring out the window. He was stunned, that such a thing happened to Ron.  
  
"I know." Hermione agreed. The silence fell again. Suddenly Ginny rose to her feet and walked out of the room. "I have to go see mum." she said before leaving. The silence fell once again. Harry lay down on one of the beds. Suddenly he got a great idea. He sat back up. "Hermione.." he began. Hermione looked at him. "You know, when my dad was at Hogwarts, him, Sirius and Peter all became an Animagus, because Lupin was a werewolf. So.. I was thinking, if maybe you and I became an Animagus, too."  
  
Hermione sat speechless for a few seconds; she probably didn't think that was coming. "I don't think that's a good idea, Harry."  
  
"Of course it is.." Harry said in his most convincing voice, "you heard Lupin; he doesn't know when he will transform into an eagle. So if it does happen in a-not-so-good-place we can get him away, without getting hurt!"  
  
"What if we become animals, like a mouse or a tiny little bird, then we can't do much to stop him!" Hermione said in her knowing-everything tone.  
  
"Then we get some fun out of it!" Harry said as cheerful as he could.  
  
"Harry, the process of becoming an Animagus isn't anything you just do! It takes long time to know how to do it right! And it's very, very dangerous!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione do what you want to do. But I'll do it anyway!"  
  
Hermione sat there for a few seconds before she finally said; "You know, we can get expelled for this!"  
  
"I know, but we do it for a friend! Remember that."  
  
"Fine, but if we get caught, I blame it all on you, Harry!" she said with a stern look.  
  
***  
  
The days at the Noble House of Black, passed quickly. Harry and Hermione had visited a Wizard Library in London. They didn't say that, they were going to do research for becoming an Animagus. They just said that they needed to do some homework; they had gotten over the summer holidays. But by the way Dumbledore looked at them while they said this, told them he knew, but would keep it a secret.  
  
"This is impossible," Hermione said as she looked in her number thirty book or so. "There isn't anything that has to do with such advanced magic in this library!"  
  
"It doesn't look like you to give up like this!" Harry said. He was feeling much better now, when he had been with his friends. But if anyone mentioned Sirius or something in that area, he would get offensive and think they blamed it all on him. So Sirius was an object they didn't talk much about.  
  
"Here Hermione, I've found something!" Harry yelled, not taking his eyes away from the book. "But it's complicated; I've never seen something like this!"  
  
Hermione came over and took a look at it. Her eyes widened. It was obvious by the look on her face that she agreed with Harry. "We have to find some other books; they may help us a bit. If we only have this book, there is no way we are going to make it!"  
  
After searching for two more hours, they had found eleven more books with some facts about Animagus magic. So they headed back to Grimmauld Place. They hided the books in their cloaks as they walked upstairs and into the room they usually hang out in. But Ginny was in there, so they excused themselves and walked out the room again.  
  
"What now?" Hermione said, panic racing through her. She was worried if anyone caught them with these sorts of books.  
  
"Well," Harry said, a little smile spread across his face for the first time, since Sirius' death. "I know a place, where we can be in peace." they started to walk up to where Buckbeak was, when they ran into Dumbledore 'Great. Now we are in big trouble.' Harry thought.  
  
"Hello, where are you two going?" Dumbledore asked suspicious, looking from Harry to Hermione, who were both covering the books with their cloaks.  
  
"We are going to see Buckbeak, thought he might want some company." Harry tried to say in his most believable voice.  
  
"I'm just heading back, from up there. He is awesome, don't you think?" he said, like he knew they were just going up there to study Animagi.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Hermione said, now starting to get sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Is there something you might want to tell me?" he asked the two sixteen year old students.  
  
"No, I don't think so, professor." Harry said, trying to end this conversation.  
  
"Off you go then." he said, as he let them pass him. He watched them walk away.  
  
"That was close." Hermione said as Harry opened the door to the room where Buckbeak was.  
  
"Too close, we can't let that happen again!" Harry said, as they both bowed to bowed to the great creature.  
  
"Certainly not." Hermione said, while opening a book.  
  
They studied for the most of the day, not talking to each other. "You know what, Hermione? I'm starving, I'll go get some food, you want some?" he said and rose to his feet.  
  
"Sure." she answered not looking away from the book.  
  
Harry walked down to the kitchen and grabbed some food. When Mrs Weasley came over to him, she looked like she was on the verge of tears (she always did, since Ron was attacked). ""Don't eat too much, dear. Dinner's ready in two hours." Harry nodded and walked back upstairs. He was balancing with a plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets ad a jug of iced pumpkin juice.  
  
He didn't look where he was going; he just focused on what he was carrying, when he almost bumped into someone. It was Cho again. She had a huge smile on her face, when she saw it was Harry. "Hi, again Harry." she said with her beautiful voice.  
  
"Hi." Harry said, as he was about to go past her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, looking at the food and pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm studying with my friend, Hermione Granger and we got hungry. So I got down getting some food."  
  
"Oh, your precious Hermione." Cho said with disgust in her voice.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Harry said, remembering his last year, when she was against Hermione.  
  
"Why? You don't like I talk about your wonderful girlfriend?" Cho said, turning round and walked away. Harry made a grimace at her and walked on again. But he couldn't walk much longer before he almost bumped into another girl. This time it was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hi Harry, where are you going?" she asked. She wasn't as attracted to him as she once where. She was more of a normal human being.  
  
"Hi Ginny, I'm going up to Buckbeak." he said. Ginny was one of Harry's best's friends at the present moment.  
  
"Can I come?" she smiled at Harry, trying to convince him. 'Wow' Harry thought when she smiled. He had just realized how beautiful she was when she smiled. He didn't blink for fifteen seconds or so. "Harry? Why are you not blinking?" Harry blinked immediately. He blushed. But why he didn't know, it was not like she heard what he had just thought.  
  
"No, I don't think it's a good idea Ginny."  
  
"Why not? I'm not a little girl anymore!" she said, getting offended.  
  
"Because me and Hermione are discussing some private things." Harry said, hoping she would believe him.  
  
"Well, I can help you discuss those 'private' things of yours"  
  
"No, I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Oh.." Ginny said, like she had found out what they were doing. "You two are dating. Am I right?" she said with a huge smile on her lips. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? No we're not dating." "Then why won't you let me come?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Ginny let me pass." Harry said now getting tired of this conversation.  
  
"No!" she said, Harry could tell she wasn't going to move.  
  
"Okay, then come." Harry said. He thought about what would happen, when they got there. He walked as slowly as he could, so he had more time to figure out what to do. But they had to get there sometime. Harry raised his voice, so Hermione maybe would figure out, that another than Harry was coming. "SO GINNY, DO YOU THINK NEXT YEAR AT HOGWARTS WIL BE HARD?" he said louder than normal.  
  
"Why are you taking so loud?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, I GUESS I JUST FEEL FREER." Harry said. He could have hit himself in the head, for such a stupid thing to say. Ginny stopped walking and looked suspicious at Harry.  
  
"Harry, what is going on?"  
  
"NOTHING!" he said outside the door to the room. They got in and to Harry's relief; Hermione had caught what Harry had meant, by talking so loud. He let out a deep sigh. 


	5. The Birthday Party? And The OWL’s

The Birthday Party?; And The O.W.L.'s  
  
Sorry it's been awhile since lat time I updated. But here is chapter five!! Please Read And Review. Nothing Is My Own.   
  
The next few days went by quickly, Hermione and Harry got up to Buckbeak's room everyday to study Animagi. Ginny still thought that Harry and Hermione were dating. Mr and Mrs Weasley were worried sick about Ron, because the nurses at St. Mungo's couldn't say how long it would take before Ron was allowed to get out of the hospital. Harry still bumped into Cho now and then, but she seemed like she didn't want to talk to Harry at all after they talked about Hermione in the corridor, which was fine by Harry. Remus Lupin was the only one at Grimmauld Place that seemed to have nothing to do.  
  
One afternoon, he was up in his room, he didn't want to talk to anybody or do the research. He just wanted to think about Sirius. He took out the photo album he had gotten from Hagrid at the end of his first year. He found a picture from his parents wedding, were a handsome man was standing at the side of his parents, who were getting married.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by some whispers out in the hall. He got to his feet and slowly walked over to the door. But before he had a chance to open the door, it flew open and everyone who stayed at Grimmauld Place was outside the door and yelling 'Surprise'. Harry almost fell to the floor by the shock he got.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to calm down.  
  
"It's your birthday surprise, dear." Mrs Weasley said with joy.  
  
"B-but my birthday is over a week ago!"  
  
"We know, but you were so unhappy when you got here." said Hermione, handing him the present she had gotten for him. Harry opened it to see it was a book about charms against the most powerful curses.  
  
From Fred and George he got a bag full of their joking stuff. From Ginny (who he did not expect to get anything from) had made him a wishing potion, so he didn't open the box, because then he had to make a wish, instead he saved it.  
  
Lupin came over to Harry with a small box; he opened it, to see five pictures of the Marauder's. They all were all there, Lupin, Pettigrew, Sirius and his father. Harry looked up at Lupin, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Finally Harry managed to say "Thank-you Lupin. Where did you get these?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes away from the pictures.  
  
"I was going through some of Sirius' stuff, when I found these and I thought you would like to have them. I also found some of you parents stuff, but I will give it to you when you turn seventeen!"  
  
He sat looking at the pictures for awhile, he had totally forgotten about the people standing in his doorway waiting for him to open the next present. Then to Harry's surprise Ron came over with bandages all over and handed Harry his present. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, he wanted to hug Ron, but thought it was best not to, because of all the bandages.  
  
"Well mom talked to the nurses at St. Mungo's. And then at last they said it was okay that I went back here to celebrate your birthday. So I leaved the hospital a little earlier.."  
  
"It's great to have you here."  
  
"Well, are you going to open my present or not?" Ron asked showing the present up in Harry's face.  
  
"Sure." Harry said, taking the present and opened it. It was a pensive.  
  
"Just thought that all you've been through, then you might want to get some of memories out of your head!"  
  
"Thank-you Ron, it's great." Harry said placing the pensive on the table next to all the other present he got. The rest of the guest didn't give Harry any presents; they just gave him a card. He didn't have time to read them, before Mrs Weasley told them the food was ready.  
  
The dinner tasted delicious. It was like being back at Hogwarts. It was great to have Ron back. He hadn't talked to him since before the summer holidays. Well, he had talked to him, but that was more of a row.  
  
Soon they had to go to bed. Harry wanted to read all the cards he got. There was many cards, there must have been like fifty or so. Cards from peoples he barely knew. But one card, he read twice, he couldn't believe he had got a card like this, it said:  
  
'Dear Harry. Sorry I have been avoiding you lately. You know last year I always got mad when we talked about Hermione, well I don't know why I still get so mad about this. It's not like I still have feelings for you. I want to wish you a happy birthday (although it's over a week ago!). Cho.'  
  
Why did Cho write him a birthday card? He didn't want to think more of it, because he was so tired. He turned off the light and lay back on his bed. It had been a great day. But yet again, it would have been so much greater, if his Godfather had been there. But he wasn't and he had to live with that. But it would take awhile before, he would get used to it.  
  
--  
  
The next day, when Harry and Ron were taking a nap before dinner, they woke up by an ear piercing scream, from the girl's room. They both got to their feet and ran to the room. "What is going on?" Harry said, looking from one of the girls to the other.  
  
"We've got our Hogwarts letters!" Hermione said. Harry looked at the parchment the both girls were holding.  
  
"So?" Ron said, as he yawned.  
  
"Well, we got our O.W.L.'s and Ginny has been made prefect!" Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Congratulations." Ron and Harry said, to Ginny. Both gave her a hug.  
  
"Your letters is here as well." Hermione said and handed them their letters. Harry and Ron looked nervous at the envelopes as they took them. Harry could feel it felt a lot heavier this year, than usually.  
  
He opened to see the normal letter, informing him to be at King's Cross Station, September first. And what book's he needed.  
  
His jaw dropped, as he looked at the second letter. He read it quickly. It said:  
  
'Dear Mr. Potter,

Congratulation on making Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job in leading our house to the Quidditch cup. Enclosed is a list of all open team position. Also, enclosed is a list of the N.E.W.T classes you've been accepted into:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Charms Potion

Care for Magical Creatures

Herbology

Divination

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts.'

"POTION'S?" Harry said loudly. "But I only received an A level in Potion's!" he could only figure out one way, why he had passed, was because Professor McGonagall wanted him to succeed as an Auror. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Congratulations, Harry. You are in seven N.E.W.T. classes!" Hermione said a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Harry said looking at her suspicious.

"Nothing"

"How many N.E.W.T. classes are you in?" Harry said, trying to get her letter, but with no luck. Ginny motioned for Harry to shut up. So he did.

"Oh no, mum's going to kill me!" Ron exclaimed from where he sat.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginny said looking at his letter.

"I only got into four N.E.W.T. classes!"

"That's not bad. Look, you were almost in McGonagall's Transfiguration class!" Harry said trying to calm his friend down. "Maybe if you talk to her when we arrive, she would let you in!"

"I'll try." Ron said, taking Harry's letter. "You are the new Quidditch Captain?" he said, trying not to sound too unpleasant. But before any of them could say another word, Mrs Weasley's voice came from downstairs.

"KIDS, DINNER'S READY!!" they all walked down to the living room, to find almost thirty people, ready to eat. They all wanted Harry to sit next to them, but Harry sat the end of the table, along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"So kids, tell us how many N.E.W.T. classes you are selected into?" Harry could see at Ron's expression that he didn't want to answer this question.

"I got into seven." Harry said, not knowing to be proud or unhappy about it.

"That's wonderful dear, that's as many as Percy came into!" she said, beaming all over her face. Harry could see that almost everyone at the table looked at him, and then started to talk to each other. He also noticed, Cho Chang look at him, from the other side of the table. But he didn't look at her. What if she thought he was up to something?

"How about you dear?" she said looking at Hermione.

"I got into seven, too." Harry now knew why she had been disappointed before, it was because she wasn't the one who got highest.

"What about you dear?" she said turning to Ron. He didn't answer at first. But when he opened his mouth to say something, Hermione cut in.

"He got into five N.E.W.T. classes, Mrs Weasley!" Ron gave her a warning look, but she didn't look his way. It took awhile before Mrs Weasley said something.

"Well that's not as bad as Fred and George. They only got into three. But five is okay." she didn't look happy about it, but at least she wasn't disappointed. She also asked Ernie McMillan, Justin Filch-Flenchy and Susan Bones, who were also sitting at the table. Ernie and Susan got into five, like Ron and Justin got into six.

The night passed quickly and soon they were heading back upstairs to go to sleep. It didn't take long before Harry got lost in dreams.

He was in a dark room, the only light came from the top of the room. He noticed a pair of yellow eyes at the end of the room. He walked in the direction of the eyes, asking who it was and where he was.

The person didn't answer. He got to his feet and walked over to him. Harry recognized who it was and put his hand into his pocket, searching for his wand. But it was nowhere to be found! "What do you want?" he asked now getting scared of what to do.

"I want you to turn!" Voldemort hissed at him.

"No way!" Harry said almost in a scream.

"Why not? I can give you whatever you want; power, money, a house the size of Hogwarts. Whatever you want, can be yours. But only if you join me!"

"Never!" Harry said now on his way to throw his fist into Voldemort's face. But before he had the chance he felt like somebody pushed him in his side.

Harry quickly opened his eyes, to see Ron standing over him, trying to wake him up. "Harry! You were screaming, what's going on?"

"I had a nightmare!" he said, trying to remember what he had dreamed. He tried to focus on what the dream had been about, he remembered it. He got to his feet as quick as he could. "I've got to see Dumbledore! Immediately!" he said running to the door closely followed by Ron who was asking where they were going.


	6. Back At Hogwarts?

Back At Hogwarts?  
  
Please Read And Review. Nothing Is My Own.   
  
Harry ran into the living room, closely followed by Ron. He didn't know if Dumbledore was still at Grimmauld Place. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry yelled, looking round the living room. But he was no where to be seen. "We have to floo to Hogwarts!" Harry said, walking over to the fire place.  
  
"Harry can't it wait?" Ron said with a yawn.  
  
"No! It has to be now!" Harry said taking some floo powder into his hand and throwing it into the fire. Its red fire turned to an emerald green. He was about to go into the fire, when he turned to look at Ron. "You don't have to go with me!" he said.  
  
"I know, but I won't feel like you friend if I didn't." Ron said motioning for Harry to go into the fire. He did, and said 'Hogwarts' loud and clearly. A second later he popped out of Dumbledore's fire place. A few moments later Ron did so, too.  
  
Harry's eyes flicked round the room, to see if Dumbledore was anywhere. Finally he noticed him stand at the top of the stairs. "Hello Harry, Ron." Dumbledore almost smile at them. He really did love his students. "What is the honour to have you here, at this time at night?" Ron looked nervous over at Harry.  
  
"I had this weird dream about Voldemort. And I thought you should know about it!"  
  
"Well, go on, tell me." Dumbledore said and made a motion at them to sit down, on the opposite site of his desk.  
  
"Well I was in this dark room, when I noticed these yellow eyes. I walked over to see what it was, when I heard him talk to me, it was like he was in my head. He was trying to make me turn!" Harry said talking really fast, because of his nervousness. Dumbledore sat silent for a moment, obviously thinking about his answer to this question.  
  
"Ron, if you may have us excused for a moment." he said, walking over to the door and let him outside to wait until the conversation was over. He then walked back to Harry. "Well first of all, I think it would be really good, if started Occlumency again!" Dumbledore said looking Harry right in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know Professor. I didn't like it!" Harry said, mostly because he didn't like Snape. Just his word made him sick.  
  
"Harry, I know that you don't like Professor Snape. But if it helps, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is also really good at Occlumency. And I'm sure, he is more than happy to help you with your Occlumency lessons!" Dumbledore said with his usually twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's not that I don't like Professor Snape..." Harry started, but before he said another word, he was cut off by Dumbledore, who smiled at him.  
  
"Harry, your father and Severus didn't like each other, too. Actually they hated each other. And now Severus doesn't like you, because you are related to James." Harry couldn't (and didn't know how), to respond to this sentence.  
  
"I think it's a bit late, you return to Grimmauld Place, isn't it?" Dumbledore started as he got some parchment out. "I think you better stay here, for the night. I will give you permission to go to the Gryffindor common room, although the dormitory's is closed because of the holidays. But you can sleep on the couches. Right?" Dumbledore asked as he wrote the permissions on the parchment.  
  
"That's fine Professor." Harry said, now feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"I will also write to Mrs Weasley, telling her that you two stay here. And breakfast is served in the Great Hall at seven thirty a.m.!" Dumbledore let Harry out of the office and bit Harry and Ron goodnight. Ron was a bit confused they didn't floo back to Grimmauld Place. But Harry soon explained why.  
  
As they lay on the couches in the Gryffindor common room, Harry now remembered the promise; he made himself before he leaved the Dursley's. 'He would never return to Grimauld Place or the Burrow. Not even return to Hogwarts again, ever.' Well Grimmauld Place he had returned to and owned now. But this would be the last time he would be at Hogwarts. He didn't want all those memories to return.  
  
He took a last look around, saying 'Goodbye.' to his old common room. He knew he would be too tired the next morning to take a good last look around. So he did so now. He thought it was kind of sad, that he would never return. But then again, he had to leave sometime. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts forever.  
  
--  
  
Harry woke up the next day, by an owl who was hooting, loudly. He tried to take the letter, but the owl flew out of his grasp. He looked at Ron, who was now awake too, by the owl. "I think it's for you." Harry said as he stood up. Ron took the letter and read it.  
  
"Harry, I've been accepted in Transfiguration!" Ron said, with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"How? McGonagall doesn't even know you were going to ask, to get into her class!" Harry said, as he stretched.  
  
"I don't know." Ron said, still with the huge smile on his face.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall to get breakfast; it felt weird to be the only students to have breakfast. Snape kept given them cold glances. Maybe because he thought too, it was weird they were there.  
  
They have only just finished breakfast; when McGonagall came down to escort them out off the Great Hall and up to her office where they were going to floo back to Grimmauld Place. They were greeted by Mrs Weasley who was red with anger because they had leaved without saying anything. Harry was too tired to answer or saying anything. He just needed some sleep.  
  
He threw his body onto the bed, where he easily fell asleep. He had a dreamless sleep. But he was soon woken up by Hermione; she had some books under her arms. "Harry! Harry, wake up." she said, leaning in over him.  
  
"What?" Harry answered, looking tired.  
  
"We have to study!"  
  
"Why now? What time is it?" he said, trying to find his glasses, but it was hard without them. Hermione found them and handed them to him. "Thanks."  
  
"It's almost eleven. You've been asleep for hours!"  
  
"But why now?"  
  
"Because Ron has just fallen asleep at the moment."  
  
"So? Isn't he allowed to know what we are doing?"  
  
"NO!" she almost yelled at him, "you know how Ron talks to everyone about everything. I don't think it's safe to tell him, or soon we might have to explain to everybody what we are doing!"  
  
"Whatever. I need something to drink. You want some?" Harry said, rising to his feet and heading for the door.  
  
"Sure. I'll be waiting in Buckbeak's room." she said, leaving for the room in the farthest end of the house. Harry, going the other way, heading for the kitchen. When he was outside the door to the kitchen he was about to open, when he heard a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. It was between Mr Weasley, Lupin and Moody.  
  
".. why is it again you think it's a bad idea?" he heard the voice of Moody say.  
  
"Because he is still a kid, he isn't even educated yet!" Lupin said, louder than Moody had said.  
  
"I agree with Moody, Lupin!" Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Why? He's sixteen!"  
  
"In only a year he is a legal wizard!"  
  
"Then we tell him." Lupin tried again.  
  
"No, then it's maybe too late!" Moody said, now wanting this conversation to end.  
  
"Fine, you win, but I won't be there with you when you tell him!" Lupin said. Harry could hear the footsteps coming in the way of the door. Harry tried to look like he had just came down the stairs and was about to open the door. But Lupin could see on his face, he had been there, listening. "What are you doing here, Harry?"  
  
"I was just coming down, to get some pumpkin juice." Harry lied, the best he could.  
  
"How much did you hear, boy?" Moody called from where he sat.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." he tried again.  
  
"Come in, we where just about to go get you." Harry walked in to the room. The silent fell; nobody knew how to start the conversation. But suddenly Moody couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"There is something that would be good if you knew." Harry looked from one to the other. Lupin walked over to him, putting one of his hands on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, first I want you to know, that I think you would do much better without knowing this.." but he didn't get a chance to say anything else, because he was cut off by Moody.  
  
"Cut it off, Lupin. Harry, when you come to Hogwarts, we want you to promise us, you won't leave the castle, it isn't safe outside it, for you at the moment."  
  
"Is that all?" Harry said, getting a little disappointed.  
  
"No Harry, that isn't all," Mr Weasley now said, from the corner of the room. "We also want you to promise, you won't be talking with this boy, Draco Malfoy. We have heard he isn't in the best place, at the moment."  
  
"Of course I won't talk to Malfoy, do you think I'm nuts?" Harry said, looking at Mr Weasley like he was crazy or something.  
  
"We just didn't know, if you talked to him in the school."  
  
"Well I do, but it's only things, like we hate each other and stuff."  
  
"But it would be great, if you didn't even do that!" Moody said.  
  
"Ok.." Harry said, rising from his chair. "Can I get the pumpkin juice now?"  
  
"What? –Sure.." Lupin said, total confused by the sudden change of subject. He got the pumpkin juice and walked up to Buckbeak's room.  
  
"Why did it take so long?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
"I had to talk to Moody, Lupin and Mr Weasley." Harry said, as he sat down and started to read. 


	7. Leaving From Platform Nine And ThreeQuar...

Leaving From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters.  
  
I don't know if this chapter is any good. But I've posted it anyway. Please Read Rate And Review.  
  
Remember Nothing Is My Own.   
  
Time at the Noble House of Black, went slow from now on, mostly because Harry and Hermione almost didn't do anything else than study. Hermione said several times, it wouldn't take long before they were finished with all the study.  
  
Suddenly one day, during their daily studying, Harry got a weird thought. What if the animal they would become was a turtle or a fish or something that wasn't very useful? After all they did it, because so they could control Ron when he turned into the eagle. They couldn't do much if they were a turtle or a fish.  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering if we could pick which animal we wanted to be?" Harry asked, curiously and nervous.  
  
"No, all we can do is the process. But in this book it says; 'The animal you will become, is the animal that match the most to you personalise.' So you see, we can't do anything else than hope." she said in her 'Know- Everything-Voice.'  
  
It was only a week, until they had to leave, but the rest of the people who stayed at the house, didn't know he wasn't leaving. It wasn't a secret nobody just didn't knew it yet. But he had decided it; he would not leave. For the first time in his life he had a house that was his and his only. Then why should he leave it already?  
  
The only good reason to leave, he could come up with, was that the house was used as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. So he would never be alone, always people running up and down the hallways. But he didn't care, he wasn't leaving.  
  
But too soon, the arrival date came, they where going back to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley had gone alone to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. But none of the Weasley's, Hermione, Lupin or any of the others who stayed at the house knew he wasn't leaving. He sat up in his room, curled in his bed. The time was around nine, so they had to leave soon. He hadn't got clothes on nor hadn't he eaten breakfast.  
  
Ron came into the room; he had some toasted bread in his hand. "Harry, mom says, if you want something to eat, it's you last time, before we leave." He said, as he took a big bite of the toast.  
  
"I don't want to." Harry said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Okay, we leave in about five minutes!" said Ron as he got out of the room and closed the door. Harry just lay in the bed, not thinking about anything. But too soon, Lupin came into the room, he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said, but the smile on his face, faded. "Haven't you dressed yet? We have to leave now!" Lupin said as he found a pair of Harry's socks, a t-shirt and some jeans in the closet and threw it onto Harry's bed. "Be fast!" he said, walking out of the room. Harry didn't want to argue with Lupin again, like the day at the Dursley's house. He knew Lupin would was stronger, so Harry couldn't use his strength. He was smarter, so he could argue for anything that Harry would say. But Harry could be faster than Lupin, but it wouldn't help, because if he threw a curse on Lupin he could easily use a counter-curse. And Harry couldn't be able to do a counter- curse on Lupin.  
  
So it was settled, he got out of bed, dressed and got downstairs. Why couldn't it have been Ron who was the person to get him downstairs? It would be much easier to argue with Ron, than Lupin.  
  
Two minutes later, he sat in a car; the Ministry of Magic had lent Mr Weasley. It was jinxed, so Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron could all be in the back seat. The journey to King's Cross Station was long, they didn't talk much. Well, Mr and Mrs Weasley did. But then, after a lot of driving, they were finally at King's Cross Station. Mr Weasley had got them each a trolley. They got onto Platform Nine-and-Three-quarter. It was crowded as usually.  
  
Harry looked at the big clock; they had five minutes before the train leaved. Mrs Weasley kissed them all goodbye and gave them a lunch pack each. They got onto the train, just in time. They waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley, who soon was out of sight.  
  
Harry turned to his three friends. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to be in a compartment by myself."  
  
"Sure, but why?" Hermione said puzzled.  
  
"Just need some time alone." Harry said, turned around, got his trunk and Hedwig and walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment. Ron, Hermione and Ginny got into one, were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil sat. They looked confused, when Harry didn't get into the compartment. He could he the familiar voice of Dean Thomas asks Ron, Hermione and Ginny why he didn't come in. But didn't hear what they answered.  
  
The very last compartment was free, all others where filled. He sat at the seat at the seat closest to the window. He watched as the land outside went past. Soon his eyes got very heavy and he fall asleep.  
  
-- He was standing in a dark room, so dark he couldn't see anything. There was a 'puff' followed by a powerful light. In front of him stood a dark hooded figure, he led the hood fall and in front of him was Voldemort standing, Harry tried to get his wand out, but it wasn't there. "Join my ranks!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"I have already told you, no!" Harry said, as he clenched his fists.  
  
"I will kill you friends, one by one." He told him, as he waved his wand. Around him came all his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and it went on. "I will make you choose which one I should kill first!" --  
  
But he never had time to answer him, because someone tried to wake him up. He led out a loud scream as he got to his feet quickly. The person, who tried to wake him up, fell backwards down to the floor. His heart beat quickly. He tried to catch his breath, when he saw who wad getting to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his heart still beating quickly.  
  
"There weren't any other compartments free." Cho said sitting at her seat, next to her friend Marietta.  
  
"Why did you wake me?" Harry said, sitting at his own seat.  
  
"You were screaming! I think you had a nightmare."  
  
"I was talking with someone." Harry said, but when he had said it, he could hear how ridiculous it sounded. Marietta giggled at his comment.  
  
"Well, we can call it a 'bad-dream'." She said, with a smile on her face. Harry looked out of the window, she wouldn't understand if he told her about his dream. "Don't be silly, Harry. You sound so weird, sometimes."  
  
"Thank-you," Harry said sarcastically, "but I wasn't lying to you, I was talking with someone! And not that it's any of you business, but it was Voldemort who I was talking with." Both of the girls shivered, as he said the name.  
  
"W-what do you m-mean?" Cho said nervous.  
  
"I mean, what I said. He was in my dream and we were talking!" Harry said, getting slightly annoyed. "I was screaming, because he said some things, I feared!" he sat staring out of the window for a long time, before he rose to his feet and walked towards the door. He was looking for the compartment where his friends were.  
  
Finally he found it. He looked around, to see his friends smiling at him. "Why did it take so long for you to come?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I fell asleep." Harry said, getting over to the only empty seat in the compartment.  
  
"You don't look well. Are you all right?" Hermione asked, from her seat near the window.  
  
"Well, I feel a little dizzy." He said, and it was true, he felt a little dizzy. He didn't listen to the conversation; he just sat in his very own thoughts. He then heard his stomach, complaining. "When are we at Hogwarts?" he asked, looking round at everyone.  
  
"We must be there soon," Pavarti said, looking at her watch, "we've been on the train for many hours, now." And she had just finished, when the train started to slow down. They got out of the train and into the carriages. Soon they were sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to finish.  
  
"Finally," Ron said, when professor McGonagall rolled the scroll and took away the stool, "I'm starving." The dinner was delicious as every year. It tasted good, to be back where he really belonged.  
  
When they had finished dinner, they all walked tired up to the Gryffindor Tower. He got into bed; feeling tired, but could not sleep. He took out the note, with the open positions for the Quidditch team:  
  
Keeper: Ronald Weasley  
  
Chaser #1:  
  
Chaser #2:  
  
Chaser #3:  
  
Beater #1  
  
Beater #2  
  
Seeker: Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry found a quill and some ink, and crossed Ginny's name, and wrote his own. After all, he was the captain; he could what he wanted to. 'I think Ginny wants to be chaser, but I have to ask her just to be sure. I'll ask her at our first training' He thought, as he laid the note, quill and ink on his night table. 


End file.
